Quincy Sharp
Biography Warden Quincy Sharp has been running Arkham Asylum for the past three years and has dedicated his life to restoring sanity to the so-called super villains that plague Gotham City. He is currently campaigning to become the next mayor of Gotham; to facilitate the campaign, he has instigated stringent new security and experimental research policies at Arkham. Height: 5 ft 8 in Weight: 190 pounds Attributes: * Intense dedication to "cleaning up" Arkham * Pompous and old-fashioned in demeanor, with a focus on his own political aspirations * Contempt for Arkham inmates and disinterest in the specifics of their treatment masks a cowardly nature Road to Arkham After apprehending the Joker, Batman called Warden Sharp to tell him that he would arrive in fifteen minutes. Warden Sharp notified the Arkham security staff of his frustration of the Joker's previous escape and would not tolerate any more incompetence amongst the guards, stating that "we straighten out Arkham today, we straighten out Gotham City tomorrow". Batman: Arkham Asylum Warden Sharp and his security personnel greeted Batman with his arrival at Arkham. A team of heavily-armored, helmeted, asylum guards wasted no time in strapping Joker to a handcart and preparing to wheel him to his cell. Sharp vocalized his disgust for the Joker and instructed his staff to take him down the intensive care unit, double checking that security was tightened. Sharp told William North, an Arkham security officer in charge of guarding the Intensive Treatment Lobby, that another Joker crime spree would cause him to lose support for his mayoral election. North assured Sharp that every guard was on duty and present at Arkham. Sharp obviously had his doubts, however, as he eyed North seriously, flatly telling him, "I hope it's enough, Officer North, for your sake." Sharp wasted no time in reporting to the Secure unit upon hearing of the Joker's escape from custody. After the takeover of the Intensive Treatment Center by the Joker, Harley Quinn took Sharp hostage, contacting Batman via several monitors in the Patient Pacification Chamber to show the trussed-up Warden. Shortly after, the Joker's men invaded the heavily-guarded Arkham East, massacring the security guards on duty and securing the Arkham Mansion and the Botanical Gardens. They came across guards Aaron Cash and Zach Franklin escorting Dr. Penelope Young to her office. Upon overpowering the two guards after Young's escape, the clowns contacted Harley Quinn about coming to the mansion grounds to torture Dr. Young's whereabouts out of Cash and Franklin. Batman rescued the two guards, although not before Harley Quinn had started for the mansion, with a captive Sharp in tow. Harley made her way through Arkham East to the Arkham mansion with Warden Sharp where they came across Batman, stunned on the floor after a large explosion in Sharp's office triggered by Dr. Young's attempt to retrieve his security codes. Harley removed the duct tape over Sharp's mouth before smashing him over the head with his own cane. Harley proceeded to take Sharp to the Penitentiary where she forced him to read a variety of ridiculous and outrageous statements over Arkham's intercom system, striking him with an electrified stun baton as he refused. ("All Arkham guards must now immediately unload their weapons. I recommend...unloading them into your head!") Batman followed them by tracking Sharp's DNA to the Security Control Room. Sharp watched in horror as a security moniter showed Harley Quinn freeing Poison Ivy, and the Joker setting loose all the more insane Arkham mental patients all over the island. Batman freed the Warden, receiving part of Arkham's security clearance codes, allowing him to bypass previously inaccessible areas. Batman told the warden to stay put while he went after Harley, with the Warden locking the door behind him. The Spirit of Arkham Warden Sharp harboured a dark secret, however; a schizophrenic disorder that manifested as an alternate personality that referred to itself as "the Spirit of Amadeus Arkham", who believed that the only cure for insanity was death, and held a deep-seated hatred for every single inmate at the asylum, especially the Joker, whom this dark side of Sharp longed to murder. While under the Spirit's influence, Sharp left cryptic messages, referred to as "the Chronicles of Arkham", all over Arkham Island, hidden in hard-to-reach places and behind sealed walls, in the circular style of the messages Amadeus Arkham left on his cell walls after going insane. These messages serve as a journal of sorts, describing Sharp's experiences at Arkham and gradually making it more and more obvious that they weren't written by Amadeus, but by someone from the present. Upon finding all 23 messages and realizing Quincy Sharp and the Spirit of Arkham were one and the same, Batman returned to the Penitentiary where he'd left him, only to find the Warden missing (a nearby Clayface commenting that he'd "sure left in a hurry"), and a final message, appealing to the one who reads it to continue Sharp's dark work, scrawled on the floor in his place, with the word "Batman" written several times within the circular writing. The Chronicles of Arkham 1. I am the spirit of Amadeus Arkham. Through my actions, I have saved this cursed city, though my own curse is to forever remain in the shadows. My story is carved into the very soul of Arkham and will only be revealed to those dedicated enough to discover it. 2. My family's blood ran through the heart of Gotham. We were doctors, politicians and teachers; we have been the organ cleaning the arterial filth from the city. We have been at servants giving all to protect it. And still it has chosen to hurt us. 3. As Gotham's veins slowly filled with pain and suffering, the effects were felt everywhere. My father felt first, infected with some foul disease; my mother lived on, but only in her dream. I returned to the family home to care for her where she remained in her bed for as long as her body continued to breathe. Her tears kept me awake at night. 4. My journey lasted little over a month. Visiting academics in both Metropolis and Keystone, I was exposed to a wealth of new ideas. I began my day returning home in good spirits, eager to see my wife and family. I ended it kneeling in their blood, broken fragments of my life pouring through dripping red fingers. 5. I returned to my work, but I could not shake the pictures from my mind. I should have been repulsed, but I was more eager than ever to find an explanation for why someone would do this. 6. They brought the animal before me, shameless and barking like a mad dog. For what felt like days I endured his boasts. He took pleasure recounting his actions, cataloging his depraved crimes. What should have been revenge turned to pity. This poor dog needed my help. 7. The island changed little over the years. Its reputation was in tatters, but I vowed to fix it. As the buildings were rebuilt I saw the future, a bright wonderful future. 8. New brick, metal and paint covered old wounds. Fresh blood was injected into the body. Bright new minds came and all swore to uphold our promises. We all knew we were the ones to fix this city. And the city would thank us. 9. My family's killer stood in front of me. Years of therapy have deemed him sane. I was proud to see him walk free. In exchange for his liberty the state required only a signature. he talked about wanting to walk in a park, how he longed to feel fresh air on his face, and then he took my father's fountain pen and killed my secretary. As he was subdued, he screamed out, pleading for forgiveness, for pity, but I had none. I watched as guards beat him to stain on the floor. 10. Spring was a turning point, a new beginning, glorious realization of my true destiny. My family's killer perished in an unfortunate accident. These animals cannot be cured. Like dogs, they only responded to discipline. And if that fails, then I was afraid that these accidents would have to continue. 11. I took a walk around my island. I passed by the penitentiary and felt nauseous at the thought of the filth it contained. I looked out over the Gotham Bay and then the distance I saw lights, no doubt boats bringing more filthy degenerates to my city. I swore again to protect her from this darkness. 12. I argued with the latest group of young, eager doctors. They bored me with thesaurus and ideas, proving that they had no theories on how to cure these animals. Only one shared my vision. I offered her the chance to explore her dreams. She accepted. We'll make a good team. 13. The Gotham police dragged a new patient to the island. They said he was responsible for the disappearance of hundreds of the city's vagrants. As I looked at his disgusting body, all scales and teeth. my mind ran free, dreaming of delicious punishments to break this monster. Doctors gathered around, poking it, examining, but only I knew what would cure him once and for all. 14. The beast was too strong. His animal savagery nearly cost me my life. I took my frustrations out on a lone patient. His case notes suggested he was a paranoid schizophrenic. His pleas as I beat him to death suggested much more. His confessions were illuminating. My path is clear. 15. Every day I found the patients more distracting. Their insane mutterings and constant twitching disgusted me. There was only one way to cure this evil, only one way to purify the city and ensure its future. I needed to prepare myself. I needed to be ready. 16. I had a sudden pang of conscience. I sought counsel from my priest on the choices I had made. I asked him if it was a sin to kill in order to save a life. The holy man said all life was sacred, but a judgment would not be upon my soul and if I acted to save another. I left the confessional with my soul uplifted, convinced more than ever I am doing a service not only to mankind, but to God as well. 17. I watched in silence as he brought in the woman. Her skin now a venomous green, the wanton creature no longer looked like a human being, much less a woman. The Bible says, "Suffer not a witch to live," yet he has once again delivered this female atrocity to our care. Once I have dealt with the monster, I think it will be time to see if green wood does, in fact, burn. 18. Sitting in the darkness outside of his cell, I watched the crazed twitching, listened to the disgusting words that came out from his mouth. How can I let a dirty animal live? He is the cancer I have sworn to protect the city from. 19. Curse me for a fool. How could I not see it until now? The monster had a confederate! I hid in the darkness near his cell and saw with my own eyes one of the doctors whispering to him. She looked at him trough the transparent barrier with tenderness, with, dare I say, desire. My skin crawled with revulsion as she kissed the glass. Fighting the urge to dash the woman's head through the glass, I let her continue, the damnable clown might have shared secrets with her that would be useful once the mad dog has been executed. I'm sure the women will reveal what she knows to me. If not willingly, then certainly under electronic persuasion. After that, a lobotomy, I think. Unfortunate for one so young, but her lust has put the reputation of Arkham at stake. Yes. A lobotomy, the very thing. There is no other way to ensure her silence in this regrettable matter. 20. Yet again I found myself watching him. No one can provide a cure. He laughs in the face of those to try. Amadeus would not have let him live and neither should I. One last sip of cogniac and I was ready. 21. He watched as I entered the cell. He smiled as I showed him the knife. I told him how I will use it. How I will cleanse this city. And then terror. I was paralyzed, I struggled, I screamed, but I was silent. The monster looked and me, expressionless. He ran my blade slowly across my forehead, a smile cracked across his horrible porcelain face and I heard the filth fell from his mouth. Laughed and called me that horrible name. 22. It must have been Crane, another one who doesn't deserve to live. Why do these people thrive on chaos? Joker in particular desired anarchy and, since his escape, will be no doubt wreck it upon my city. I feel this is the end for my diary. Joker will be recaptured, my story will be told. I am not afraid. If Arkham becomes my cell, then I will know I did my best. I will be remembered. 23. I am the spirit of Amadeus Arkham. Even though Amadeus had long since passed, his spirit lived on, surviving, moving through the walls of his asylum. When it chose me, I felt proud, I was honored to continue his work to cleanse this city. If you are strong-willed enough to follow my tales, you are strong-minded enough to deduce my identity. Come and find me, friend. Together, we will save Gotham. 24. My name is Quincy Sharp, the spirit of Amadeus Arkham. You have done well to decipher my story and I pray it has helped on your path. I trust that through my writings you will do what is right. Please. I implore you, continue my work. This city deserves a savior; continue my work! Psychological profile (by Dr. Young) Warden Sharp Real Name: Quincy Sharp Psychological Profile: During my tenure at Arkham, I often find myself wondering if it is just the patients who need help. What is it about this place that brings out the worst in people? Warden Sharp clearly overcompensates for a variety of insecurities, and is an excellent practitioner of avoidance and denial. He actually believe it's he who has made a difference here, and not the doctors. The man is quite clearly a fool and for the sake of the asylum, I hope his mayoral campaign goes well. Additional Notes: Sometimes I feel his full attention isn't on the job at Arkham. I imagine this is due to his mayoral campaign, but the problem may run deeper. His constant interference and snooping into my work has been both annoying and patronizing. Arkham City Having survived the events of Arkham Asylum, Sharp takes full credit for stopping the Joker and his plans to destroy Gotham. Being seen as a hero now, Sharp is able to use that notoriety to easily win his election for Mayor. Now in complete power and control, one of Sharp's first courses of action is to implement a plan he had been formulating for sometime and recently got approved by City Hall. The plan was to buy up a large portion of Gotham's slums and wall them off with reinforced barriers, creating Arkham City, the new prisoner for both Blackgate prisoners and Arkham patients alike. Unlike Blackgate and Arkham Asylum, Arkham City is an anarchistic prison where the inmates are not kept in cells and are given free reign, with the only rule being no attempts at escaping. The penalty for breaking this rule is death, a punishment Sharp entrusts with Tyger, a organization of mercenaries he hired to patrol the borders, to carry out. While this seems to be Sharp's way at keeping inmates where they belong, Sharp's murderous tendencies may hint at a much more insidious motive. Knowing that putting every criminal and super-villain in one place would lead to war and rivalry amongst them, Sharp may be using Arkham City to incite a war amongst the criminals in order to have them wipe each other out. Quotes *''"Please! Someone! Help me!"'' *''"He's taken control of the security overides. I have the sequence generator, but without the terminal in my office, it's useless."'' *''"What? Oh... yes, of course."'' *''"It's useless. Half the code won't get you anywhere. We're trapped in here."'' *''"Good idea. Can't have someone of my strature fall back into their hands, now can we?"'' Trivia * Players of Batman: Arkham Asylum can discover a secret room in the Warden's Office, with an approved plan designed by Sharp himself to "clean up" Gotham City. This is located on the bare wall on the first left once one enters his office, where one must have used all of their explosive gel on the middle of the wall. This location is not seen in any map or using Detective Mode, as well as it seems to be unaccessable until after one beats the game. It is here Sharp stores his most important documents, safely hidden away during the Joker's takeover of Arkham. His personal computer and numerous filing cabinets are stored here. It is possible Sharp escaped with his most important files, as they appear ransacked and drawers are left hanging open when the room is discovered. http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/7985/resizedrq2uq.jpg *Among several Batman-related URLs registered by Warner Bros. Interactive that are believed to be related to the upcoming sequel, Batman: Arkham City, is the domain "stopmayorsharp.com". This would seem to imply that despite Batman being aware of his schizophrenia and murderous tendencies, Quincy Sharp somehow went on to succeed in his plan to become mayor of Gotham City. Whether or not this plays a role in the actual video game remains to be seen. Sharp, Quincy